


猫爬架

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	猫爬架

悠米这个英雄刚出来的时候，喻文波是很不屑的.  
“这啥啊？我背个挂件走下路？”  
大头AD不喜欢这个英雄，那小辅助也只好暂时雪藏这个英雄.  
不过按照喻文波的这种打法，带着猫咪冲进去，估计得一死一送.  
但王柳羿还是不愿意放弃这个英雄，怎么能有我宝蓝z玩不了得辅助呢？！  
于是王柳羿找到了一个新的爬猫架———林炜翔. 两个人双排了一晚上，这只小猫上蹿下跳，加奶加盾，王柳羿玩的不亦乐乎. 结束最后一把，时针已经指向2点，虽然依旧能在林炜翔的麦里听到fpx基地吵吵闹闹的声音，但王柳羿决定要去看看自己的小猪仔AD.  
喻文波好像不太正常，平时可以通宵rank的他，今天没到12点就回了房间. 但回想这两天他也没受凉感冒啊，晚上也没出去吹冷风. 也不知道是身体不舒服还是心情不好. 不管怎样王柳羿都是要去看看的.  
刚走到门口还没敲门，王柳羿觉得不太对，嗅了嗅，葡萄酒的味道. 喻文波还在房间里开酒窖？？？  
啊……不对！

王柳羿穿着小拖鞋哒啦哒啦赶紧往楼下跑，  
“喻文波分化啦！！！”

第二天睡醒的喻文波感觉全身酸疼，要不是睡觉的时候从床上掉下来了，要不然就是被揍了.  
艰难的睁开眼睛，一个个脑袋挤在自己床边.  
“感觉怎么样啊？”宋义进一副家长的样子，“昨天夜里你分化成alpha了，还好小宝上来找你的时候发现了. 有不舒服吗？”  
“还好，没啥大问题.”说着从床上撑起胳膊坐起来，又是一阵头晕脑胀.  
“杰克辣舞长大啦，是个成熟的alpha啦，可以被扔去扛塔啦！”  
“高振宁你在说什么批话！”  
“你看他还能吼我说明妹啥问题，散了吧散了吧.”  
高振宁带头从喻文波房间退出u，大家也都陆陆续续离开，苏小落临走时还提醒了两句要好好休息.  
最后只留下王柳羿在呆在那儿不动.  
“有啥事你说.”喻文波打破了尴尬.  
“嗯……杰克你分化之前，有啥感觉啊？”王柳羿偷偷瞟着喻文波. 王柳羿还比喻文波大了一岁，喻文波都分化了他还没分化，他总归有点担心.  
“没啥感觉，就是有点累.”喻文波挠挠头，“你要是不放心我陪你医院看看？”  
王柳羿疯狂摇头，“不用了不用了！” 医院里都是陪着自己omega的alpha，他让喻文波陪他去算什么… 他又不是自己的alpha，就连自己会是个omega alpha还是beta自己都不知道. 王柳羿也叮嘱了一下喻文波好好休息，就关了门出了房间.  
不过王柳羿还是自己预约了医生，自己去医院看了一下.  
“你就是长时间不运动，体质太差啦！最近要多点运动，增强新陈代谢，应该就快啦.”  
王柳羿礼貌的谢过了医生，晃晃悠悠的回了基地.

一到基地就被刚分化的AD揪了过来，“蓝哥你去哪儿了也不告诉我？”  
“我没有啊…我就出去逛逛，嘿嘿”王柳羿试图蒙混过关. 喻文波见他不打算跟自己说实话，直接一只手伸进王柳羿外套口袋里，掏出来了两张病历单.   
“你不是不要去医院？”喻文波看了眼病例.  
“…不是的，我是觉得你陪我去太尴尬了…”越说越小声.  
“有什么尴尬的？我是你…队友！”一时间想不出来该用什么词形容两个人之间的关系.  
王柳羿从喻文波手里拿过病历单，叠好放回口袋里，“人家都是伴侣一起去看病的，我又不是你的omega.”  
喻文波一时语塞，转移了个话题，“那你看完什么结果？”  
“没什么.”王柳羿耸耸肩，“说我体质不好，多吃水果多锻炼.” 说完王柳羿躲避着喻文波的眼神，绕去了训练室，“我去训练啦～”  
喻文波跟着王柳羿往训练室走，坐在椅子上发呆. 的确，电竞选手大多数都是alpha，他自己会分化成alpha也在意料之中，但是王柳羿会分化成啥呢？如果是个alpha，那他们是不是都要各自去找个omega共度余生，喻文波觉得很不是滋味. 那如果王柳羿分化成了omega，他会不会因为身体原因退出职业赛场，喻文波也觉得这对王柳羿来说是个很大的打击. 思来想去没有好的结果，无意间瞟了一眼王柳羿的游戏界面.  
“你他妈怎么又在跟林炜翔双排？！”  
“啊…？”王柳羿拿了一边的耳机下来，趁猫咪附在别人身上的时候，瞥了一眼喻文波，“怎么啦？”  
“你天天跟别人家的ADC混在一起干嘛？过来跟爷双排.”喻文波凑过来，对着麦喊了一句，“林炜翔你不去找刘青松，来勾搭我们家蓝哥做什么？”

【FPX基地】  
很显然电竞唢呐的名号不是盖的，刘青松也听到这句话了，瞥了一眼林炜翔. 林炜翔被怼了这么些年，决心要怼回去，对着麦用大家都能听到的声音回了一句，“大概因为别人家的猫更乖吧”

哦，林炜翔，你很可以.  
刘青松表面不为所动，实际上心里骂了林炜翔100遍畜生.  
你不是养别人家的猫吗，那我去问候一下别人家的铲屎官.  
刘青松摸出手机，给jackeylove发送一条微信.  
叮～ 发送成功～

【镜头转回来】  
喻文波听到这句话差点把王柳羿的网线拔了.  
“别人家的猫更乖？”  
我蓝哥这种小猫咪是你们这些凡人能上手的？？？

喻文波一边告诉自己要淡定，一边看了眼手机分散注意力.  
“听说你最近分化了？”  
“嗯，是个alpha”  
“哦，那挺好.”  
“话说…哥你被lwx标记的那时候啥感觉，看你之后比赛状态也没影响，问题不大吧？”  
“谁他妈跟你说我被那个畜生标记了？”  
“那你这么多年咋过来的？”  
“临时标记.”  
“……哦”  
“咋的，宝蓝分化成Omega了？”  
“没有，他还没分化，但应该快了. 但也不知道会分化成啥.”  
“行吧，反正抑制剂这玩意儿，还是少用，挺影响选手状态的.”  
“好的知道了”

眼看王柳羿那里养猫事业告捷，喻文波迅速放下手机，催他换韩服号和自己双排.

这样又过去了小半个月，刘青松发现林炜翔和宝蓝拍了张合照，还比了小树杈.  
又过去了几天，林炜翔看到个视频，视频里刘青松夸jackeylove长得帅，打得好.

于是，  
FPX的金咕咕给Rookie发了条消息，“西八，我们基地现在像个坟地一样安静”  
Rookie回了一句，“西八，我们这里也是.”

王柳羿自然也是看到视频了，一晚上没主动去找喻文波说话. 而喻文波，因为之前的养猫事件还在生气，也不主动找王柳羿.  
王柳羿一晚上都在rank，也没找别人双排，一个人打着游戏. 也不知道是因为生气还是什么，熬的眼睛红红的.  
一直偷瞄王柳羿的喻文波看他不停揉眼睛，还是先卸了一口气，“蓝哥你别熬夜了，眼睛不舒服就早点休息，滴点眼药水.”  
“不要你管.” 王柳羿又揉了揉眼睛，继续点进了下一把排位.  
本来就憋着气的喻文波被王柳羿气到了，一下子站起来拖着王柳羿就往房间拽.   
“干嘛啦！喻文波你放开！”拗不过对方还是被拖回了房间.  
喻文波把人拽进房间，砰的一下关上门. 王柳羿撞在桌角，正想揉一揉被撞疼的屁股，喻文波整个人压了过来.

喻文波好久没这样凶过，“你自己的眼睛你还要不要了？我让你休息是为我好还是为你好？再说了，刘青松采访说的那些话又他妈不是我让他说的！”  
因为情绪波动的原因，喻文波毫无意识的释放了信息素.   
葡萄酒味的.  
王柳羿酒精过敏，不知道是不是这个信息素也含有酒精成分，他吸了一口空气，一阵头晕.  
“喻文波你这个信息素搞的我好晕啊…” 王柳羿喘了一口，想挪个位置换个没有酒精味的地方.但刚挪开一条腿，整个人都栽了下去.  
“喻文波讨厌死了……你这个味道…嗯，好晕…” 王柳羿晕晕乎乎的，只当自己是被喻文波的葡萄酒信息素弄的过敏了.  
喻文波倒是被王柳羿的这一摔给整清醒了，王柳羿摔过来的时候全身软绵绵的，倒在自己怀里以后就没有要起来的意思，眼睛不知道还红不红，耳朵怎么红起来了. 王柳羿身上还有一股甜甜的香味，是草莓蛋糕的味道.  
喻文波突然意识到，王柳羿这是分化了.  
而且分化成了一个omega.

“蓝哥蓝哥，你醒一下，你分化了…”刚分化又发情的omega根本听不见别人说话，只觉得面前这个人散发的味道让自己上头，两条胳膊勾着人的脖子就往前蹭. 鼻翼在喻文波脖子那里轻轻翕动，喷洒的热气一下一下撩拨着的心弦.  
发情了的omega整个身子都是软的，挂在喻文波身上直往下滑，喻文波怕他滑下去，一手托住王柳羿的屁股，一手揽着他的腰. 也不知道是不是之前撞的那下还在痛，王柳羿扭了扭屁股，把臀尖往喻文波手上蹭.   
喻文波也要站不住了，抱着人坐到床上，环抱着王柳羿，舔了一口他的腺体. 信息素跟着唾液从腺体进入，王柳羿稍微清醒了一点点. 喻文波顺着脖子一路舔到耳垂，好甜，好想吃更甜的.咬着耳朵喻文波又说了一次，“蓝哥，你分化了.”  
王柳羿伸手抓住喻文波环在自己腰上的手腕，“喻文波… 去找他们要抑制剂，快点…” 喻文波听到这个话又有点生气，宁愿用抑制剂也不愿意被我临时标记吗？惩罚一样的咬了一口王柳羿圆润的肩头，听到王柳羿轻轻啊了一声，又用舌头去安抚那块印记. “我问了刘青松，他说omega用抑制剂不好，会影响你比赛的.”王柳羿又急又难受，眼睛红红哼哼唧唧的好像要哭了，喻文波也就只能继续哄他，一只手探进他的衣服下摆摸索，一只手从空空的裤管摸进去，继续在他耳边说，“我给你标记好不好？”  
王柳羿继续哼哼，甚至能听到明显的鼻音. 喻文波让王柳羿平躺在床上，然后开始脱两个人的衣服. 职业选手的手速在这一刻发挥的淋漓尽致，只短短几秒，两具年轻的身体就纠缠在了一起.  
喻文波一边亲王柳羿，一边摸他的腰. 王柳羿的口腔里更甜，喻文波轻松撬开牙关，扫了一圈牙床便揪着他的舌头纠缠. 两个人都没有这么激烈的亲过，全靠本能互相舔舐. 一只手在王柳羿的腰上轻轻摩挲，若有若无的触感让王柳羿痒的想逃，但又逃不出去. 后穴里的湿润感已经很明显，偶尔收缩一下还能感觉到它们在肠壁上黏糊糊的挂着.  
喻文波放开王柳羿被吸的通红的舌尖，慢慢往下舔过去. 下巴，王柳羿真的好瘦，仰起脖子的时候下颚线完美的呈现在眼前；喉结，omega的喉结小小一个，喻文波轻轻咬上去，王柳羿甜腻的叫了一声，两条腿并紧了；锁骨，明显的锁骨让人忍不住就想去啃一口；最后滑到了乳尖，刚被含进去一下，王柳羿就忍不住的挺起胸口大口喘气，喻文波的舌尖绕着小小的乳晕打圈，时不时会把奶尖狠狠碾压下去，甚至用牙齿咬住奶尖. “嗯啊…”甜甜腻腻的声音又闯进耳朵，王柳羿捏住喻文波一只手，放在自己没被宠幸的那一侧，也不说话，自己用胸口乱蹭.   
“蓝哥你想要我干嘛？”喻文波明知故问，手掌微拱的搭在王柳羿的胸口，让他想蹭也蹭不到. “呜呜…”王柳羿的眼角已经潮湿了，张着嘴不说话，就一个劲地哼哼.喻文波就当听不懂，就只亲王柳羿肩头.   
“杰克哥～”王柳羿还是忍不住，带着浓重鼻音的撒娇，喻文波觉得自己硬的难受，“摸摸我…”说着又挺了挺胸，“摸摸我这里…啊！”话没说话，没被好好照顾的一侧就被狠狠拧了一下，王柳羿两条腿缠到喻文波的腿上，全身都往喻文波身上缠，身下抬头的欲望也是不是蹭一下喻文波.   
喻文波默默加快了速度，一只手终于探到了王柳羿身下，伸进股缝摸了一下，就已经沾了一手的水. 王柳羿害羞，夹着腿不让喻文波的手再摸进去.  
喻文波放开他的奶尖，黏黏糊糊地又亲了上去，“乖，把腿分开好不好，要不然会疼的.”说完，一边亲一边抽出被夹着的手，摸到了王柳的大腿上. 王柳羿的大腿也很好摸，都不多，但是也软乎乎的. 虽然喻文波还是觉得屁股的手感更好. 摸了几下大腿，把王柳羿的两条腿分了开来，架在了自己腰上. 王柳羿早就害羞的闭上了眼睛，一副任人宰割的样子.   
喻文波一只手托着王柳羿的腰给他借力，一只手沾了点丰沛的液体，就探进了无人造访的后穴. “啊！”王柳羿仅仅被一根手指激的尖叫，手指在后面轻松的搅动了两下，还带着黏膜的水声，肠壁大幅度的收缩，看来还希望点别的进去. 喻文波又探进去一根手指，这次倒是没那么小心翼翼，一是因为他知道omega发情期的后穴足够成熟这些，二是他也憋不住了. 王柳羿的后穴又热又软，不停的收缩咬着自己的手指. 二个手指在身下抽插起来的时候，王柳羿觉得快要羞死了. 电竞选手的手是最宝贝的，平时自己甚至还用用护手霜，现在被王柳羿用他的手指伺候，自己甚至还舒服的不行.   
不过喻文波也没什么经验，就沿着内壁乱按，手指往里伸了点，摸到了一个特殊的位置，“啊～”王柳羿整个人都要从床上弹起来了，“杰克哥～”  
喻文波不理这个人的撒娇，只是又重重碾上这个点，喻文波甚至感觉到一股淫水从里面浇了出来， “不行了，不要摸那里啦…”王柳羿睁开眼睛，委屈巴巴的看着喻文波，他已经没了什么理智，一边说着不要，一边甚至自己挺了两下腰.  
啊，受不了了.  
喻文波抽出手指，带了一大摊淫水出来，从后穴直接滴落在了床上，甚至听到了“啪嗒”一声.  
王柳羿在床上真的太容易害羞了，又紧紧攥住了床单，狠狠闭上了眼睛.  
喻文波的肉冠顶在入口处，他低下头在王柳羿耳边说了一句，“别闭眼了，看看我是怎么操你的.”  
随着少年的一个挺腰，alpha的阴茎完全进入了omega的后穴. 王柳羿的内壁突然缩紧，他就这么哭喊着射了出来.粘稠的液体从顶端喷薄而出的时候，喻文波还在他体内动了好几下，把这次高潮延长了十几秒. 王柳羿揪着床单的手揪住喻文波有点肉肉的胳膊，眼泪再也盛不住了掉了下来.   
高潮中的王柳羿毫无意识的释放自己的信息素，喻文波本就是个甜食主义者，他发誓一定要把这个人给拆吃入腹了.   
眼睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的眼泪，圆圆的眼睛哭的红红的，“蓝哥，你好像个猫啊～”  
“我才不会…挂在别人身上…” 王柳羿哭的断断续续. 喻文波一愣，突然想起来养猫的这一茬，被alpha突然释放的信息素刺激到，王柳羿整个人抖了起来. 喻文波狠狠的加快了速度，王柳羿受不了这个力道的耸动，一会儿抓着喻文波，一会儿抓着床单，哭的上气不接下气.   
“慢……呜呜……慢点…” 王柳羿觉得自己要被喻文波撞散架了.“悠米好玩吗？”喻文波掰过王柳羿的下巴问道，见身下的人哭哭啼啼根本不知道自己在问什么，放慢了点速度，捏下巴的手更使了劲，“和别人养猫好玩吗？嗯？”理智终于回了一点点神的王柳羿平复下呼吸，听到喻文波问的话哭的更委屈了，“明明是你…呜…是你不愿意养猫的…呜呜…”王柳羿哭的激烈，伸手去抹自己的眼泪. 喻文波一下子慌了神，自己本来只是想逗逗他，谁知道他真哭了，喻文波赶紧给王柳羿擦眼泪，一边哄他，“养养养，都是我的错，蓝哥别哭了.”  
这么一哭omega过了不应期，插在自己体内的那根东西还在跳动，王柳羿伸出胳膊把喻文波的肩膀勾了下来，两条腿又缠到对方腰上. 缩了两下后穴，给自己磨出了水来. “杰克哥～动一下…”  
喻文波加快了抽查的速度，一下又一下完全进入甬道内，囊袋拍打在会阴出发出的啪啪声也逐渐变得黏腻. 喻文波头埋在王柳羿脖颈处，嗅着那里腺体散发的味道. 感觉到王柳羿因为高潮来临微微的颤抖，喻文波把手探下去捏住了根部.王柳羿不满的嗯嗯啊啊，又一副要哭的样子.   
“等一下.”喻文波把王柳羿翻了身，跪趴在床上. 转身的时候差点被磨到生殖腔，王柳羿的后穴愣是被榨出一股水来，大腿也撑不住地抖.   
“不行了……我要出来了…”喻文波的手附上王柳羿的臀瓣往旁边拉，无视王柳羿的哭求，好想要把卵蛋也给塞进去似的. 王柳羿撑起身子撇过头想要接吻，却被喻文波宽大的手掌压住了腰，“等会儿再亲你.”  
喻文波低头看见王柳羿后颈的腺体，草莓蛋糕的香气让他迷醉，一口咬住那里的皮肤，下身更加卖力的挺进，另一只手去握王柳羿身前的欲望.  
王柳羿放肆的叫了出声，腺体和性器被同时触碰的快感让他被卷进了情欲的漩涡，他哭着喊着射了出来. 同时，喻文波咬破了他后颈的那块皮肤.

听了两人折腾了一晚上的队员们第二天见到王柳羿的时候，惊讶的说不出话.  
没有被标记的omega的气味.  
喻文波果然是个弟弟.

后来带着自己小辅助双排的时候偶遇了林炜翔.  
bp的时候喻文波敲了敲键盘，“蓝哥你选猫.”  
知道喻文波不喜欢悠米的王柳羿懵了，“真选啊？”  
喻文波就差把王柳羿鼠标抢来选英雄了，“快选啊！”  
不就养猫吗？谁他妈要你养我家猫了，我自己养！

对线的时候林炜翔摸不着头脑，一直问旁边的刘青松，“这个人为啥一直冲我发表情啊？？？”


End file.
